Soul on Fire
by llfirstloves
Summary: Light and L bond while trying to get a new lead in the Kira case. Handcuffed together, they discover Yostuba's connection to Kira. When Light gets his memories back will he choose his role as Kira over his feelings for L?Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Truly Friends

Light had very mixed feelings at the moment.

He was finally freed from confinement in that small jail cell. Immediately after being freed, however, he found himself in the back of a car with his father waving a gun at his head! It had turned out to be an act orchestrated by L, and while that was a relief, he couldn't help being angry at all they had put him through. Wasn't being confined for months enough? Wasn't putting him at the receiving end of his father's scary charade enough? Apparently it wasn't, because as soon as he arrived at the investigation headquarters he found himself being handcuffed to L.

"Ryuuzaki, why is this necessary? I'm obviously not Kira." Light argued.

"Lighto-kun, until I feel absolutely convinced of that, I will not let you out of my sight. Therefore, you will just need to deal with this," L answered.

Light's face fell as he realized his freedom truly wasn't restored. Oh well. At least he would truly be able to work on the Kira case now.

* * *

One day after a particularly disastrous date with Misa, L and Light sat together at their computers poring over data from the case. The date had taken away a lot of their energy due to Light and L fighting, Misa complaining a lot, and Light giving L a pep talk. Neither one of them felt like talking, but Light had to ask L something, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Ryuuzaki, I know we need to keep Misa under supervision and surveillance, but since I've already told you I won't use her to investigate the Second Kira, do we really need to continue going on dates with her?" Light asked.

L blinked, looking surprised. "Of course we do. Otherwise she'll just hassle Matsuda to take her to headquarters every day just to see you. That would be a big distraction and nuisance. It's best to have these weekly dates to keep her satisfied rather than have her bothering us while we're trying to work."

"I understand that, but if I just break up with her then not only would we not have to go on these dates, we also wouldn't have to worry about her coming over and bothering us. I doubt she'd want to see me if I tell her once and for all that I'm not interested."

To tell the truth, Light couldn't even remember why he had agreed to a relationship with Misa to begin with. He found her stupid, annoying, whiny, shallow, and boring. On top of all that, he was too busy to have a girlfriend. How was he supposed to be a college student, an investigator, and a boyfriend all at the same time? No, it was just pointless to even pretend with her anymore, especially now that he had to catch Kira. _I just don't like people. Especially not dumb people. Dumb girls are the worst. Are there even any smart girls out there? __Probably not.__Maybe Takada.__ She's pretty, I guess. __But boring.__ Girls are just boring. So is everyone else in the world. I guess I'm just not a people person. Oh well. At least I'm good at acting like one…_

"Lighto-kun? Lighto-kun! Pay attention! You want to break up with Misa-san? I thought you said you didn't want to mess around with people's hearts." L looked confused.

"I don't and that's exactly why I should break up with her. I really can't stand her, to tell the truth. It's not fair to lead her on like this." Light reasoned with L.

L paused, with a strange look on his face. Light was unable to read him sometimes. Finally he responded.

"Hmm, you are right. Then, if you want to break up with her, go ahead, but please inform her that that still does not change our role in her day to day activities. She still needs to live at headquarters and Matsuda will still be her manager." L's tone had changed from slight confusion to something close to sympathy.

"Try to be nice when you do it. I'm sure she will be distraught beyond belief. If there's one thing I concluded for sure during your confinement, it's that Misa-san really does love you. I doubt she will ever recover from heartbreak, if you go through with it. Try to break it to her gently, if you must."

"Ok, then." _Whew, that's a relief_, Light thought. _But why does he care so much about how __Misa__ feels_?

* * *

L was right. Misa did not take it very well at all. In fact, Matsuda reported in the following days that she had refused three high-profile leading roles and hadn't eaten for several days. After a week of worrying about Misa, Matsuda finally reported to the team that she had gradually started answering her friends' phone calls, accepting roles, and eating again. Although it was rough, it looked like she was on the path to recovery. Matsuda had an explanation for her astonishing turnaround.

"It looks like she's just resorted to treating Lighto-kun like he's an unattainable movie-star! There are blown-up pictures of him everywhere and whenever she talks about him, she acts like she's never even met him before!" Matsuda informed them.

"That is just her way of dealing with heartbreak, I suppose." _As crazy a method as it is…_ L thought. "At least she will be able to cope with it now."

"I'm just glad it's all over," Light piped up.

"Lighto- kun, maybe you should reconsider. Misa –Misa is an adorable girl, after all," Matsuda replied defensively.

"If you think she's so cute, maybe you should go out with her, Matsuda-san," Light retorted.

Matsuda blushed. "I could never do that. It's obvious how much she loves you. I doubt she'll ever get over it. Besides, I'm too old for her."

"Not really, Matsuda-san. I think Lighto-kun is onto something," L chimed in, giving Light a sidelong glance. Light also thought he noticed a smile, but no, that was too unlike L. He was probably imagining things, he reasoned.

* * *

Weeks had passed and while Light had restored L's hope and motivation somewhat, he still couldn't help but notice L's lingering moodiness.

"Ryuuzaki, are you still disheartened by the fact that I'm not Kira?" Light asked while looking at L twirling his coffee spoon.

"No, I just wish I could find another lead. At least when I thought you were Kira, I was happy because there was so much to go on. You're Japanese, a student, related to a police officer in the investigation team, and on top of that, when I met you, you had the exact personality that I pictured Kira having." L sighed.

"Now I have nothing."

Light looked at him with a mixture of pity and annoyance. "I thought I was your first friend, though. Why would you be happy thinking I'm Kira?"

L turned to him, surprised and nibbling on his thumb. "**You are my friend**." He gave a rare smile then. "Maybe it is better that you aren't him after all, Lighto-kun."

L turned away again and resumed typing away furiously on his keyboard. Light stared at him, at a loss for words. He never expected L to actually agree with him. He honestly thought the whole "friend" thing was just a facade that L put on in order to get close to him and find out if he was Kira. To tell the truth, it made Light a little happier to know that he wasn't completely being lied to. After all, L was the first person Light felt he could truly relate to. He was also the only interesting person Light had ever met. He could actually respect L and admire him rather than look down at him like he did to everyone else. No one else in this world seemed to match him in smarts; only L. Light had many "friends" at school, but he never really liked any of them. It was starting to become clear to Light that L could truly be the first person he enjoyed spending time with. Not just that; he also felt a sort of appreciation for L. Almost like he was a member of his family.

He was sure that he'd never had feelings for anyone other than the 3 members of his family, so that must be it. L was like a brother to him. It alarmed Light slightly that he actually had come to care for someone who had so cruelly confined, tricked, and suspected him for so long. Unfortunately, the situation was that despite all that, Light genuinely liked L and as long as L returned those feelings as he claimed he did, then Light could live with it_. I suppose I can, anyway…_

* * *

"I thought this would all end quickly once you joined the task force. You were so eager, I was so sure of myself, and everything seemed to be so perfectly in place. What happened?" L asked Light one evening while staring out of their bedroom window gloomily.

"**Aah****, you still remember the dream we had that day, don't you**?" Light answered with a question.

"What day?"

"The day you let me join the task force," Light answered. "Both of us had the same dream, didn't we? To catch Kira. I was so mad at him for putting my father through so much stress. Remember our phones ringing at the same time?"

L looked at Light with a long face. "That was frightening, wasn't it? I thought for sure that Kira had killed him. Who knew Kira had so much indirect influence over our lives? I'm getting pretty tired of chasing a ghost."

Light was worried. He thought that the fist-fight he'd had with L the other day had ended the detectives pessimism. "Don't worry Ryuuzaki, we can still catch him. We know he's out there somewhere, and that he's human. He will be caught, and we will be the ones to catch him. Stop being so pessimistic, please."

"All right, Lighto-kun. I'll try to be motivated again, if it will make you happy. Good night"

And with that, L turned the light off and climbed back to his computer desk, leaving Light on the bed wondering when this would all be over.

* * *

When Light was trying to cheer L up, he just wanted the motivated, relentless, and cocky detective to come back. Rather than sharing his motivation with L, however, it seemed he'd just given it all away.

"Maybe we should take a break", Light suggested after they had been at work non-stop for a whole week.

"Lighto-kun, if we take a break do you think Kira will take a break from murdering?" L replied obnoxiously.

"No, of course not, but we never stop! The rest of the team sleeps, eats, and has free time. Meanwhile, I'm stuck on a chain with you and the only time you ever stop is to sleep for about 4 hours. How do you live like this? Is this how you always work?!" Light asked, exasperated.

"Yes, it is; for this case, anyway. I've never had to work so hard in my life because all the cases I've had up until now have been a piece of cake compared to this. Speaking of cake, can you hand me a slice off of the cart behind you?" L asked.

Light handed him a piece of chocolate mousse cake with a strawberry on top. L resumed.

"If I am able to eat while working, then I shall. If I can work at full potential with only 4 hours of sleep, then I shall. Truth be told, I wish I did not require any sleep, but then of course that is not possible. On top of that, I don't know what I would do with free time even if I wanted it. " L waved his fork in the air.

"I'd probably just be too busy thinking about the case to have fun. Honestly, I think working on the case is my version of fun. Aren't you having fun, Lighto-kun?"

_No, I'm being suffocated by this. And you're driving me crazy with your idea of fun_, Light thought. Instead of saying those words aloud, he said, "Ryuuzaki, I find police work to be intellectually stimulating, and the Kira case is the most interesting case anyone could ask for. BUT, I really think we need a break from all this. It might help us rejuvenate and when we return to work, we might have a fresh perspective on things. Why don't we at least go out with the team to a restaurant or bar, or maybe just go to my house for dinner. My mom is a great cook. I actually miss my sister, too. For gods sake, let's just get out of this _building_, at least!"

"Lighto-kun, I don't understand. If you wanted to be entertained, then why did you break up with Misa-san?" L inquired.

"That wasn't entertainment; that was torture! Besides, I thought you were glad that everything was so peaceful lately!" Light was getting very frustrated. He didn't want entertainment, necessarily, he just wanted to refuel; to relax and look at things over again from a new perspective. This case wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"I was glad", L replied. "And I still am. YOU are the one who's complaining about the state of things. Not me."

Light didn't have a reply. He just crossed his arms and stared angrily at L.

L looked at him kindly and sighed. _He is so childish sometimes_. "All right, Lighto-kun. When I was going through a rough time you helped me get motivated again. I guess it's only fair that I return the favor. If you are really that frustrated and bored, then I suppose we can take a break. I have a beach house in Okinawa that we can all go to for a few days. I will of course continue working, but since we are chained together, I will accompany you and bring my laptop. That way we both win. You get a break, and I get to continue working on the case."

Light looked at L, taken aback. "You have a beach house? You actually go out in the sun?"

L looked at Light, with a seriously aggravated expression. Eyes narrowed, he answered him.

"Yes. Watari used to take me and some other children to this house once a year for a vacation when I was a child. I get sunburned easily, so I don't stay out too long, but yes, I am able to enjoy sunlight in small doses, Yagami-kun."

Light, noticing the change in L's way of addressing him, backed down, smiling. "Sorry, sorry, I was just joking! Ryuuzaki, thanks, I think that would be a great idea."

Although L was paler than snow, Light actually thought his complexion was almost angelic. He would never say that out loud, of course. _I bet his skin is softer than any girls', what with him never going outsid__e. He probably stays inside while he's at the beach, too. __Weirdo._

L interrupted Light's random thoughts. "I will inform Watari and ask him to make the arrangements."

L got up and Light followed him, excited for the first time in a very long time. This was definitely a needed reward for having to endure confinement, suspicion, a crazy girlfriend, a terrifying act by his father, and above all, having to be chained to another man for an indefinite amount of time. Yes, Light was finally starting to feel like god (if he even existed) wasn't totally trying to ruin his life.

* * *

_"__I'm holding a drop of time in my hands__…"_


	2. Peace

Hey guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed to this story! Um, I am not too sure whether or not I want to write a very graphic chapter, so let me know if you want one or not. I could easily just write "L and Light had a blast making love the previous night..." in order to preserve the dignity of the story, OR I could give in to the dark side and write a full-blown R-rated yaoilicious chapter. SO let me know what you want. Also, review review review!!!

I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend and his roommate, who made grossed-out faces and made fun of me ALL DAY when they found out I wrote a YAOI fanfic. Sigh, how homophobic :( For X-mas I think I'll write a yaoi story for them and about them. hehehe anyway, LOLyouMSTRIKEandDILLLINGERESP!!! And now, the 2nd chapter!!!

* * *

Light was standing on the sand, listening to the sounds of the ocean, and not believing what he was seeing. In front of him was Aizawa with his family, applying sunscreen on his wife's back, Mogi sitting on a beach towel reading a magazine, Light's sister Sayu skimming the tide for sea shells, his father helping her, and his mother watching them with a smile on her face. Strangest of all, however, was the sight next to him.

L was sitting under a beach umbrella, in his usual crouched position in front of a laptop, half-naked wearing loose-fitting, blue, swimming trunks, and looking paler than ever with a thick layer of white sunscreen covering all of his exposed skin. Light was torn between laughing out loud and getting L mad at him, or turning away and not getting to see the amusing scene.

He sat down, basking in the sunlight and continued to watch L. It was their first day of a one-week vacation and true to his word, L was busy at work. It almost made Light feel guilty. Almost.

This was his long-deserved award he felt, for enduring all that he did in the name of the Kira investigation. He had to enjoy it no matter what. _Forget about feeling guilty. L could easily join us in relaxing if he wanted to. No one's forcing him to work…_

"Ryuuzaki, why don't you go into the ocean with me? I can teach you how to swim." Light suggested. He had just recently learned that L the genius had never learned how to swim and was in fact, afraid of the water.

"Thank you, Lighto-kun, but I thought I informed you before we left that I would not be participating in any fun activities while we are here."

"I know you said that, but since you're afraid of the water, I doubt it will be much fun for you…"

"No. Go and spend time with your family. I've never seen your father so happy before. Maybe you'll feel good too after having some quality family time. Besides, the families and rest of the team are only going to be here for 4 days. You'll have the rest of the week to teach me how to swim if you really want to." L suggested.

"Fine," Light sighed as he joined his mother. L had a point. He should cherish this free time considering he was expected to work alone with L and Watari during the remaining 3 days of this semi-vacation. That was the condition L had for allowing this excursion in the first place. He felt that Light should spend half of the week resting in a relaxing environment, and the second half of the week working in a relaxing environment. According to L, there could be a potential 75 increase in the quality of work Light did if they worked in a pleasing environment. He even promised that if his prediction held true, he would allow Light to work there with him one week a month as long as the investigation continued going well.

As Light sat there with his mother, he glanced back at L. He wondered if L wasn't just a little bit depressed at not having a family of his own to bring along.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He picked it up, glanced at it, and laughed. Matsuda had sent him a text saying "I hope you are all enjoying your vacation without me."

_Poor Matsuda_, Light thought. He had been forced to stay behind since Misa was in the middle of shooting a movie. Oh well, it was better that they didn't join them since things could get a little awkward with Misa around, lately.

"Lighto, what do you think of having crab for dinner today? That nice man Watari said he would pick something up at the market for me while he's out today. I'm going to take a vote on what everyone would like for dinner. What do you think; crab or banana fish?" Lights mother asked.

"I don't really mind. Whatever you want, Kaa-san," Light smiled at her. It was a fake smile. He actually didn't like seafood of any kind.

He could feel L's presence behind him and had an annoying urge to go back and see what he was up to. He didn't really like being out of the loop with the investigation, but this was his well-earned vacation, after all. L could just update him later.

Unable to help himself, Light turned around, pretending to look back at the beach house. As he stole a glance at L, he noticed something unsettling. L was looking right back at him!

Turning around again immediately, Light grew uncomfortable. Why was L staring at him? He was supposed to be submerged in his work. How annoying. Light glanced back again and noticed that L's gaze had returned to his laptop.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to walk down to where Sayu and Tou-san are. Want to come with me?" Light asked his mother.

"Sure, Lighto!" his mother replied cheerfully as she took his arm.

"Lighto-kun!" an exasperated voice cried out. "I am still chained to you!"

"Oh, that's right." Light realized. He looked back at L, who looked put-out, to say the least.

"Why don't you just come with us Ryuuzaki-kun?" Light's mother asked kindly. "You're Light's best friend. I want to get to know you, and I'm sure Sayu does too!"

Light and L blushed at the same time. Light supposed his father had told his mother about L being his "best friend". But when he really thought about it, L was the closest thing he had to a best friend. It was just odd and awkward to hear someone say that out loud, especially in front of L.

"O-ok, Yagami-san." L got up awkwardly and came towards them, hunched over and smelling strongly of the sunscreen that he was covered in.

Together, they all walked down the shore towards the other two Yagami family members.

* * *

That afternoon, Light's mother made them all an early dinner of crab and local specialties. Light glanced around the long table and noticed that everyone seemed to be digging into their meal and enjoying it other than L and himself. L and Light picked at their food, listening to the conversations taking place around them. Mogi and Light's father were talking about the politics of getting promoted in the NCPO, Aizawa was arguing with his wife about something or other, Watari and Light's mother were discussing Okinawan cooking, and Sayu and Aizawa's daughter were giggling about Ryuuga Hideki. Light and L looked at each other and, sensing that they were not really being noticed, left the dining room after excusing themselves silently.

"Ryuuzaki," Light stopped him halfway up the stairs. "Why don't you give me a tour of this huge place?" Light looked around him, noticing for the first time all day exactly how huge the beach house was.

"Lighto-kun, there are about 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, one play room, one living room, one dining room, and one kitchen in this place. It's not very interesting. Let's just go up to our room so I can resume my work."

Light, desperate to do anything but be cooped up in a room alone with L ignoring him, tried something else. "How about we go back to the beach and watch the sunset?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Light realized how cheesy they sounded. L looked at him with eyes wide open. He cracked a smile and tried to suppress giggles that were emerging anyway.

"Excuse me, Lighto-kun. I'm sorry, I just can't help it. That just sounded so corny. Remember, it's me you're talking to and not Misa" His giggling turned to outright laughter.

"WHAT is so funny?!" Light had turned red in the face with embarrassment. "I'd rather do anything than be cooped up inside with you for the rest of the evening!"

"Is that so?" L asked, still laughing slightly. "Why don't we just go join the others? I think they said they're watching a movie tonight in the living room. I can just bring my laptop with me."

"Uh, no, actually, I kind of want to leave the house. I don't like seafood and I really need to eat something. I'm still hungry and I don't want to hurt my mom's feelings by making something else. I noticed you didn't eat much either. How about we walk around the town and find some ramen or something." Light suggested.

"Mmm, ok. That is a good idea. But let's go to a café instead so I can have something sweet to eat. You can eat a sandwich or something if you want" L added.

Annoyed at L's bossiness, Light complied. At least he had agreed to do something other than work.

* * *

After L had his fill of cake and coffee, and Light had finished eating the most disgusting sandwich ever made, the two headed back to the house. The sun was starting to set and the sky was looking gorgeous with its varying shades of orange and pink.

L turned to Light and with his head down, said, "If Lighto-kun really wants to watch the sun set now, I wouldn't mind sitting with him as long as I can go resume my work when it's done setting."

Light, surprised at this sudden change of attitude, answered. "Thank you. Um, are you sure? Uh, no, don't answer that. Let's just go sit over there where Mogi left his towel."

The two young men walked over to the navy blue beach towel and sat down.

An awkward silence ensued, but Light just tried to focus on the beauty he was witnessing.

In the far off distance he saw a little motorboat with some people on it. Closer to shore, he could make out a few dwindling beach-goers still in the water. The sun was a deep, grapefruit color and illuminated the ocean, making it look almost like orange juice. Light watched as a teenage boy close to the shore put his arm around his girlfriend as they stood waist-deep in the water. Some seagulls passed by overhead and their noisy squawking seemed to alert Light back to his situation.

L was just sitting silently next to Light, staring at the young couple. His teeth were biting his thumbnail, and his lips were sticking out as usual. Light noticed for the first time how pouty and perfectly-shaped they were. He wondered if L constantly pouted on purpose or if his lips were permanently in that cute, stuck-out form. They looked pretty soft, too. _Maybe he uses chap-stick. Or maybe all that candy he eats constantly coats his lips with sugar, keeping them from drying out…_

"Lighto-kun? Are you all right?" L woke Light up from his trance. "You've been staring at me for about a minute. It's a bit unnerving."

"Uh…. Oh sorry, Ryuuzaki. I was just wondering if you wanted a swimming lesson now," Light recovered.

"No, not now. Especially not now, since it's about to turn dark. Shall we go back inside, then?"

"Uh, sure" Light got up and followed L back to the house. _How embarrassing. What's wrong with me? I'm turning just as eccentric as him. I really need to get unchained ASAP._

* * *

As they climbed up the stairs, Light heard the rest of their group laughing in the living room. He almost wished he could join them, but he resigned to his room instead. After all, L had been kind enough to allow this vacation in the first place. The least Light could do was allow him several hours to work in a silent room rather than on the noisy beach or lively living room.

Light climbed onto the bed with one of his books and L sat at the desk where his laptop laid waiting for him. As Light sat trying to read, he found himself distracted by the constant clicking of the keys on the keyboard. I ought to be used to this by now. He does this every night while I'm still sleeping. I just need to tune it out.

But he couldn't. He just could not concentrate on the book at all. Annoyed, he sat up and tried to think of something else to do.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, maybe we should go downstairs and watch the movie with everyone else"

"Lighto-kun, I told you that I would eat with you and watch the sun set but you had to allow me to go upstairs to work in peace. Are you trying to take back your promise?" L asked, not looking behind him, but continuing his typing-frenzy.

"I didn't promise anything!" Light replied, aggravated. _Damn, now he's making me feel guilty_.

Feeling a little bad for L, Light just sat back and watched him type.

* * *

_"__Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk__! Kira, __he sure is __an interesting human. I wonder how much longer it'll be before things pick__ up again. I miss the apples he__ used to give me."_

_"What? Aren't you having fun, anymore? Don't worry then, things are going just as planned."_

_"Are you sure__, Kira__? Wasn't __Misa__ supposed to stay with him the whole time? And what ever happened to him hating L? What's going to happen to the plan you had now that he's lost his memory? I thought that you promised __he__ would catch __the Third __Kira__ no matter what and get the notebook back. __He'__d better find __him__, because I want things to get juicy again…"_

_"They will, __Ryuuk__, don't you worry. __Misa__ is still in the picture. She may not be __his__ girlfriend, but she__'__s still obsessed with __him__. On top of that, L trusts __him__ more then ever now. It's only a matter of time…"_

_"But if you ask me, it looks like __he __trust__s__ L too. It looks like __they're __ pretty__ buddy-bu__ddy now. I hope it's just an act, __Kira__"_

_"You'll see, __Ryuuk__ As soon as he __get__s his__ memories back, then __I__ will also be back. And L will die, for sure."_

_From far away, the two figures heard a scream. _

_"What's that?__"_

_"It's him. I guess he isn't too happy hearing that his new friend is going to die. Just wait. He isn't happy now, but when I rejoin him, he'll be happier then ever in the new world we've been creating. It's only a matter of time…"_

_"__Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk__Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk__Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk__..."_

* * *

"Lighto-kun! Lighto-kun! LIGHTO!" L yelled as he shook the screaming body of Light awake.

Light, sweating, looked around him. It was dark in the room, except for the light of the laptop L had left open. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. How long had he been sleeping? More importantly, why did he have such a horrible feeling in his heart?

He tried to remember what the two ominous figures in his nightmare had been talking about. His efforts did not pay off, however, as he realized that his nightmare was lost as soon as he had woken. All that was left was the dark, frightening feeling in his chest. Something bad had happened or was going to happen, he felt. He looked up at L, who looked just as shaken as Light felt.

"Wha-What were you dreaming about, Lighto-kun?" L asked with deep worry in his voice.

"Not dreaming." Light grunted. "Nightmare…The world…" Light rubbed his eyes. "Everything dark."

"Lighto-kun, lie back down. I'll get you some water"

"No, that's ok. I just want to remember what happened. I need to remember. It's important, for some reason."

Light continued, "There were two people talking about something bad that was going to happen, but they were happy about it. I just can't remember what it was they were excited about. All I remember is that the world they were in was dark and empty, and one of them had a raspy voice."

"Lighto-kun, its ok. It was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep." L suggested.

"Did you even go to bed yet?"

"Mmmm, no, not exactly. But I will now. Good night, Lighto-kun." L said as he climbed into the other side of the bed.

Light lay there thinking. Why would a stupid nightmare have such a huge effect on him? _How embarrassing. How old am I, nine? L probably thinks I'm a baby. At least this is the first time this has happened._

Light tried going back to sleep, but to no avail. Next to him, L had fallen asleep and was snoring gently. _This is a first…_

Over the past month, Light had become used to sleeping in the same bed as L, but he had never been the one to have insomnia. L was usually the one who lied awake at night, staring at the ceiling. This time Light found himself in that role and he didn't like it one bit. For one thing, L's snoring was kind of annoying. It was also pretty awkward to be laying so close to the other man. It was tolerable before because L always climbed into bed after Light had fallen asleep, and woke up before Light did. That routine was perfect as Light didn't ever have to be conscious while L lay next to him. _This is getting a bit uncomfortable though_, Light thought as L kicked him.

_He still smells like sunscreen. I wonder if he even plans on taking a shower, tomorrow. __Probably not.__ Actually, I hope not. I hate our shower routine. _

Light turned towards L and once his eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, inspected L's lips once again.

_He's sleeping, right? He won't notice if I lick them to see if my theory about the sugar-coating was right… __Ew__. What the hell am I thinking?! He's L. He's a guy. He's like my long-lost brother. I can'__t do that! _

_But he'll never know…_

And with that last thought, Light closed in and lightly licked L's lower lip. He didn't taste a thing, seeing as the lick was swift and dry. Unsatisfied, Light realized he would need to lick it long enough for the sugar to melt if he really wanted to test his theory. Listening to L's breath and reassuring himself that L was asleep, Light leaned in again.

This time he ran his tongue back and forth as he licked both lips. Surprising himself, he ended his experiment with a soft, slow, and sweet kiss.

He pulled back. Yes, the kiss had been sweet because his theory was correct. A layer of sugar was what protected L's lips from chapping.

_I am such a pervert. I just kissed a guy. I just kissed a guy while he was sleeping. Am I gay? What the heck is going on with my mind? _

_But it felt good. I liked it. I actually liked it. It was so soft and I've never felt anything so loving and peaceful before._

"**You are my dream.**" Light whispered gently to the sleeping man next to him.

_Aah_ Light thought as he finally fell asleep. _I've found the perfect way to relax and be__ happy. Too bad I can never do __t__hat__ ever again._

* * *

_"I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words__…"_


End file.
